War is over
Halo: Lexington Prologue Onboard the UNSC Lexington Captain John Tyson is looking out the window of his office and then walks to look at the picture of him and Miranda the day they both graduated from the Academy, then he gets a comm call from the Bridge. Go for Tyson, he says as he pressed the comm button. Captain we're ready for launch the Colonists are all onboard the ship, says Commander Mitchell. I'm on my way Commander, says Tyson as he shuts the Comm off and puts the picture down. Tyson walked through the cooridor of the ship as he met the leader of the colony Sarah Wilson. Captain nice to meet you, says Sarah as the two are walking through the cooridor. Same here Ms. Wilson I assume that the colonists are settled in the cargo bay, asked Tyson. Yeah some of them think that the UNSC won't protect us from another assault, she said. I'll have a chat with Command about that but for now I want you to keep those colonists from tearing my ship, He says as he enters the bridge as Sarah left to attend to the colonists. Disengage docking clamps n release the cords and as soon as we r clear take us into Slipspace course Harvest, Tyson ordered Williams. The Lexington flies from the Space port and enters Slipspace on course for Harvest. Episode One: War is over The Lexington is traveling through Slipspace towards Harvest. In Cargo Bay 12 the Colonists are resting while they travel to Harvest as Sarah is checking in on them. Then the ship drops out of Slipspace and flies towards the planet. On the Bridge Captain Tyson gets up from the chair and sees the planet that is filled with debris from UNSC and Covenant Ships in the early stages of the war. prepare to enter the Atmosphere, orders Tyson as he in puts commands into the arm rest console. Williams inputs the coordinates into the conn. All hands this is the Captain prepare to enter the Atmosphere of Harvest keep in mind this maybe a bumpy ride batten down the hatches and secure all primary systems damage control teams standby to seal hull breaches,'' announces Tyson over the intercom.'' The colonists start freaking out about the planet. Calm down everyone the UNSC won't abandon us again Captain Tyson will talk to the United Space Command Higher ups about posting a defense force here, to defend the planet,'' she says to the paniced Colonist.'' LIES ALL LIES, shouts one of the colonists. The Colonists run out of the cargo bay and attacked the Marines guarding the Cargo Bay took their weapons and start heading towards the Bridge and Engine Room. On the Bridge the alarm sounds. Captain I'm getting reports of the Colonists taking over the ship systems main power is failing, says Cmdr. Mitchell as she looks at her console. I'm losing altitude I can't compsate for it, says Lt. Williams as her fingers fly all over the helm console. I'll be on deck 43 you've got the Bridge Commander, says Tyson as he runs off the Bridge. Tyson gears up with a Magnum and a Assault Rilfe and takes a squad of marines to the engine room after he captured the Engineering crew. the lights flicker as the Colonists guard the outside of the Engine room. Non-lethal take downs we're trying to help these people, as Tyson instructs the Marines. The Marines knock out the Colonist guarding the door. So you guys want to overload our Slipspace drive, says Tyson as he walks into the Engine room unarmed just wearing the battle vest. Don't come a step closer Captain with one push of the button I'll overload the Lexington's Slip drive, says James Keller as he is at the console. The UNSC won't abandon Harvest again, says Tyson as he raises his arms up. Lies nothing but lies how long will the Covenant keep the treaty alive with us we're nothing but target practice for them nothing more, says James as he paces side to side. No its not he speaks the truth James now reactivate the main power grid so the Captain can regain control of the ship before you crash us into the '' ground, says Sarah as she climbs down the ladder.'' James agrees and gives the helm back to the Bridge. Captain to Bridge Kelly you've got control back take us to a safe level and keep on our approach vector, says Tyson through the radio. Aye, Captain, says Williams over the radio. On the surface the Lexington floats over the ground and lowers the platform that the colonists are on and the crew and the colonist work for two months to rebuild the Harvest colony after the Covenant attacked the planet in space the UNSC construction workers are building a Defense base in orbit around the planet to keep it defended from any attacks, Tyson and Wilson are working together getting the power grid back on-line. Whew we've been working non-stop for months to get the world back to what it was before the Covenant attacked and now we can say that UNSC and Colonists worked as one to rebuild Harvest after a 5 year campaign to regain this planet now that the war is over Harvest is now recolonized,'' says Tyson over a'' speaker. That night onboard the Lexington John is sitting at his desk reading crew reports and ship status when the door chimed. Come, says Tyson as the doors opened it was Sarah wearing her colonist uniform. Sarah welcome come sit, says John. We're making progress with rebuilding the colony James and the others are pleased by the UNSC's desire to keep Harvest from falling again, says Sarah as she drinks the wine. Yeah I was able to request that we have a new base built here and he's also wanting to place a UNSC Battle Group in orbit around Harvest, says John as he walks towards Sarah. The two locked eyes and they kissed as the doors closed.